Broken Pieces
by Love Chocolate Writing
Summary: Jason was gaining his memories back, slowly everything was starting to make more sense, everything except the memory of a certain teenage girl. He could remember everything about Reyna, except how he felt about her. ONESHOT.


**So instead of updating stories I should be updating I made this oneshot. Oops. Anyway you could say that this oneshot is a public confession that I am an official Jeyna follower. Jasper bugs me, you know how it was built on a lie. Jason could just be dating Piper because he needs someone, and not really knowing what it was he chose Piper. **

**So here you go enjoy.**

Broken Pieces

By LoveChocolateWriting

Jason saw a girl's face and instantly a wave of forgotten memories ran into his head causing it throb painfully. He glanced carefully at Piper who just so happened to be looking at Jason with concern. He had over time been gradually getting his memories back. At first it was nothing he barely knew his own name, then slowly after the quest with Hera he began getting his memories back. The first thing he seemed to remember just so happened to be the image of a teenage girl with black hair braided back standing in a baggy t-shirt, one that Jason suspected was _his _t-shirt. She was laughing, calling his name as he tickled her.

It wasn't until after he started dating Piper that he realized who the girl he had first saw really was Reyna, his fellow praetor and best friend. It wasn't until he started to get more of his memories back that he realized he may be doing something wrong by dating Piper.

It was around 2 months after Jason and Piper had started dating and Jason was gaining more and more memories of Camp Jupiter and Reyna. Piper sat next to him at the campfire her hand intertwined with his. He liked the feeling, but it didn't feel special. All the couples around him did it, you could see it. Camp Jupiter didn't have any laid back moments like Camp Half-Blood did, the moments where you could just breathe and sing silly camp fire songs, from what he remembered about what he had with Reyna was that it was special, no one else communicated the way they did.

Jason stared at the campfire its bright orange flame dancing as it got higher and higher. Tonight Jason wasn't singing along with his girlfriend as he usually did he was sitting there thinking, _What would it take to pick up all the broken pieces?_

* * *

Jason nearly collapsed. He couldn't understand, even after his 6 months as Praetor, how Reyna could just manage to live daily on 5 hours of sleep. It was insane!

"Getting tired Grace?" Reyna joked. Jason glared at her, lifting his head up from his new pillow, the desk.

Reyna laughed walking over to him placing a new file on his desk. Jason groaned his head buried in his arms that rested on the desk. He didn't even have to look up to know what was placed on his desk, paperwork.

Reyna rolled her eyes; grabbing the file she smacked her best friend on top of the head. "Wake up idiot," Jason groaned and sat up smirking at Reyna.

"So I'm an idiot now? Thank the gods; I've been trying for months to get to stop calling me Grace." Jason replied taking the file from Reyna's hands opening it groaning as he realized it was full of words, _words! _

Reyna smiled slightly. Jason knew this was all weird to Reyna; she was so used to shutting everyone out and never letting anyone know how she felt. Reyna showed up at camp near his ninth birthday and 3 months later, he was her only friend.

Now at 15, the two youngest praetors Camp Jupiter had ever had, they were the best and closest friends anyone could ever have. They had been elected at 14, the stress levels were way too high for any 14 year old to have to endure, but hey this Rome, 12 year olds aren't supposed to be anywhere near alcohol, but during parties age doesn't really matter.

Reyna had always been the one to keep them on track, keeping them from getting distracted. Jason had always been the one to get her to loosen up. They were opposites, but they always said opposites attract.

Jason loved hanging out with Reyna; she was always there for him when no one else was. She was always the one to come running to his side after a breakup with some idiotic daughter of Venus. He loved the times when they would just sit in the courtyard that was between the two praetor houses at 1 in the morning, whispering and staring up at the stars.

He loved her.

Reyna huffed at him. "Don't get used to it Grace,"

Jason looked at her with a pouty face. "How dare you," He joked grabbing his chest as if he was in pain.

Reyna shook her head at him, rolling her eyes. "Get to work," She smirked at him and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Jason called after her.

Reyna turned from the doorway. "My couch, see you later,"

Jason groaned. He placed his elbows on the oak desk in the senate house. "You are so going to pay for that Reyna," He muttered to himself before engulfing himself into his work.

* * *

Jason didn't keep track of time; he just knew that by the time he got home it was dark, very dark. Reyna was sitting a lawn chair in the small courtyard in between the two small praetor houses.

The courtyard was nothing great, just a small lawn with a small concrete slab in front of the doors from both praetor houses. It was surrounded by an iron fence. Jason didn't know what made the courtyard, something so plain and silly, his favorite place in the entire camp.

Jason jumped over the fence, scaring Reyna half to death. Jason had gotten lots of practice jumping over that fence when he and Reyna raced each other home from work. It was one of their regular 'bonding and training' exercises which Reyna had named.

"Now I know how you beat me so often," Reyna laughed. Jason smirked, his cheeks burning. He didn't know why but he loved it when Reyna teased him.

Jason grabbed a lawn chair that rested against the wall to his house. Picking it up and placing it next to Reyna he quickly unfolded the chair plopping down next to Reyna.

"How was your couch?" Jason asked smirking; knowing that there was no way Reyna would ever let him do all the work in fear that he would wreck something up, which he always did. It made Jason feel bad knowing that Reyna always stayed after correcting his work, but she never complained.

Reyna glared at him. "I decided to work from my couch today,"

Jason laughed. "Good to know." He turned his head to look into Reyna's brown eyes. He loved her eyes; he loved her hair, her black glossy hair. He always loved it when she wore her hair down and out her usual braid.

"Are you checking me out Grace?" Reyna said turning to face him as well. Jason melted under the pressure of her chocolate brown eyes piercing his electric blue eyes, stabbing at his soul.

"Yes." He muttered quietly. Reyna raised her eyebrows at him, but turned her focus back to the stars in the sky.

"I have always loved the stars, no matter where you are in the world they are always there twinkling in the sky." Reyna commented. "Jason, if you ever lost everything would you remember me?" She turned her head once more to look into Jason's eyes.

"Reyna, it would take a god to make me forget you. I love you Reyna," Jason whispered. His hand rose up and gently caressed her cheek, wet tears fell onto Jason's hand he looked up to her eyes and smirked. Reyna never cried.

"I love you Jason," Reyna whispered. She leaned in gently kissing Jason. A gentle kiss quickly turned into something much more, Jason's hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers getting tangled in her now messed up braid. Reyna's hands quickly folded behind Jason's neck.

Jason lowered his hand and grabbed Reyna by the waist picking her up and placing her on his lap. Jason felt in pure bliss. His thoughts turned to mush. He didn't care about anything; he finally had Reyna in his grasp.

Reyna broke apart panting. "Jason, we shouldn't date," She looked away not wanting to meet his eyes.

Jason felt his heart shatter. "What?"

"I love you Jason, I really do." Reyna looked up and looked Jason in the eye. Tears were already to start forming in her eyes. "I just…maybe once we aren't praetors anymore he could do this, but right now, I don't have time,"

Jason nodded. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was true neither one had enough to time to be truly a couple. Their work would just tear them apart. "After our time as praetors, promise me that you will be mine," Jason told her.

Reyna smiled. "I promise Grace,"

"Good Rey," Jason smirked bringing out the nickname he knew she hated. "One more kiss please?" Jason asked Reyna looking up at her pouting.

Reyna laughed wrapping her arms around his neck once more and connected her lips with his. Jason told himself he never would forget this moment, like he said; it would take a god to make Jason forget this moment.

3 days later Jason had disappeared.

* * *

The Argo 2 was hovering over Camp Half Blood and Jason knew this was his home, despite the six months since Hera had given his memories back, he hadn't gotten all of them back. There were still missing pieces about Camp Jupiter and it was killing him. There was something about Reyna he was missing, something more then the fact that she was his best friend.

It took an entire tour of Camp Jupiter with Piper holding his hand the entire time, him pondering Reyna's look of hurt when he had told her he was dating Piper, (Jason knew she was trying to hide her look of hurt, but Jason was her best friend after all, he knew her looks inside and out), and a long look at the Praetor House courtyard before he realized what he was missing.

Jason dropped Piper's hand, a smile coming across his face as he jumped over the fence his eyes wandering to the two lawn chairs, folded up and lying against the brick walls of the Praetor houses. _Now I know how you beat me so often. _

He finally knew what he was missing; it almost made him sick to think about it, to think about the fact that it took a god to make him forget the most important moment of his life. He loved Reyna.

Jason looked up at the sky, "I LOVE REYNA!" He shouted. He didn't realize Piper was still watching him until he after he made the announcement, but truthfully he didn't care at the moment. He cared about Piper, but he _loved _Reyna.

* * *

Jason and the seven were back at their respected camps. They had defeated Gaea. Jason was currently approaching Reyna. He hadn't really had time to talk to her since his breakup with Piper in the courtyard, since he ripped her heart out.

"It took a god to make me forget you," Jason said walking into the Senate Building where Reyna was hard at work. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she growled in frustration, until Jason walked in.

She looked up at him and smiled, her smile quickly fading as she remembered she should be mad at him. He forgot their moment and was dating another girl. "Grace, you have work to do." She said, she had no other words.

Jason sighed, walking in front of her desk; he grabbed the pencil from her hand and threw it behind him. "Jason!" She screamed at him.

"Reyna! Listen to me!" Jason said. Reyna sighed in defeat and looked Jason in the eyes, the memories of the courtyard incident flowing into both of their eyes. Jason smirked, he didn't have to speak, leaning in he kissed her with passion. She didn't kiss back at first shocked at what he was doing, but after a moment she kissed back with just as much passion.

Jason broke up due to the awkward position they were currently kissing in, quickly he ran to her side kissing her again. Reyna's arms fell into their designated spot around his neck. His arms fell around her waist, using one of his hands he blindly pushed everything she was working on off her desk. Reyna broke apart, smirked at him but quickly went back to kissing him.

Jason grabbed her waist again and lifted onto the desk so that the shorter girl could kiss him better. Reyna ran her hand through Jason's blonde hair; her legs wrapped his waist drawing him closer to her.

"Reyna I was wondering-"Hazel said walking into the room. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Reyna and Jason broke apart and turned to face the very red daughter of Pluto. Jason felt his face heat up at the fact that Hazel, little innocent Hazel had just caught him and Reyna making out. Jason quickly glanced at Reyna noticing her face was just as red.

Reyna climbed off the desk, fixing her hair, she started putting things back on her desk. "What were you saying Hazel?"

"I was wondering if you knew were Jason was, clearly you do." She replied blushing. "Percy, Annabeth, Leo and uh Piper are here."

"Tell them we'll be right out Hazel," Reyna replied. Hazel nodded and quickly rushed out of the room.

Reyna stopped putting stuff back on her desk and started hysterically laughing. "I feel so bad for her," She remarked in between laughs. Jason laughed to, moving in one fluent motion his hands were on her waist again.

"I can't wait until we are doing being praetors. Date me Reyna?" Jason whispered quietly in her ear.

Reyna looked up at him and smiled. "I guess promises _are_ meant to be broken," She replied pecking him lightly on the lips.

Jason smiled, grabbing her hand. "Shall we go girlfriend?"

"Let's go, _boyfriend._"

Jason smiled. He had finally picked up the broken pieces. He could die happy now.


End file.
